Remember
by Anya-Chan17
Summary: REWRITING! It is Lucy's birthday today, and nobody seems to remember. What if even someone like Natsu couldn't? [EDIT: On Hiatus or even possibly discontinued.]
1. Part I

It was a very special day for a certain girl in the guild of Fairy Tail. It was an "event" that was held only once a year. It is a day only about her, so what could it be? It was Lucy Heartfilia's birthday, of course! But what if something was to happen to make Lucy feel down, to make her remember a time in the past?

The morning's sunlight shone through the curtains, telling Lucy that it was officially her birthday. She had been up all night, too excited to fall asleep. /To entertain herself she had started a new romance novel, ideas running through her mind like a madman. She had so much inspiration, she wrote all night.\ Getting up out of her chair, she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Lucy always locked her bathroom door, even if she was the only one living in the house. Somebody like Natsu could just barge in on her! Throwing her dirty clothes in the hamper (the pile was starting to grow pretty big), she turned on the shower and stepped in. She let her self soak for a few minutes and then used her favorite scented shampoo and conditioner.

After finishing up in the shower, she dried up and summoned Cancer to style her hair.

"Hello, Lucy. What hairstyle would you like today, ebi?" She didn't quite know what to pick so she replied with "I don't mind, go ahead and experiment." Cancer just simply styled her hair curly, it looked amazing. She walked over to the nearest mirror and smiled. "Wow Cancer, this look great. Thank you so much! You may take your leave now." Before he left he had said: "Alright then, take care. Also, happy birthday." With that, he transported back to his realm.

Lucy already had an outfit pick out for herself. I was simple, but good enough. I was a black ruffeled top with a white skirt followed by some flats. She looked at her reflection, checking to see if she looked fin before she left. She then headed out her door, and to the guild she went.

Natsu was already at the guild, like everyone else when she had arrived. He had wondered why Lucy looked a bit different than she usually does. Her hair was curled, she almost never does that. Her clothes looked no different; just a casual attire.

Natsu had always liked the way Lucy looked. She never put on too much makeup; just a thin layer of mascara and the occasional lipgloss. She didn't even need it! But Natsu could not register how he felt for the brown eyed girl, he had never felt these emotions in him before.

She she walked over to him, almost as if she was expecting something from him. "Hey Lucy!" She smiled, reply with a simple "Hi". They sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say; until Natsu had an idea.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!"

"But it's my bi-"

"Please?" Lucy could only mumble out "Fine, Natsu. We can go on a mission." Satisfied, Natsu ran off to find Happy; then he would go choose a mission. Without Lucy's consent, as usual.

Natsu wondered what Lucy had to say, something in the back of his mind was screaming for him to remember it. And it was really important.

**AN: I'm sick D: So this will be short for now. I'm finally finished the first chapter! This will probably be the shortest chapter, I thought this would be a good place to cut the chapter off because I have not had any motivation to be writing lately. I've been piled with homework, and I need to organize and budget plans for my graduation party. There will probab;y be a new chapter in a few weeks, I should get a chapter almost twice as long as this by then. **


	2. Part II

Natsu came back later with not only happy, but also with Gray and Erza. Instead of waiting until tommorow morning Natsu insisted that they left today. Erza had agreed, she said that the earlier we got there the quicker we could get payed.

So that explains why Lucy and the rest of the team are standing by the train station, the train being a bit late*. Finally they were on the train, ready to go on this mission. Except for Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu's motion sickness kicked in, and he ended up laying on Lucy's lap. It wasn't that Lucy could not be ready because of this perdicament. It was because she barely had time to see all of her other friends and spend a nice birthday with them, which also reminded Lucy of a terrible memory...

Natsu loathes transportation. It always gives him butterflies in his stomache, followed by intense motion sickness. Happy was an exception, though. He always wondered why he wouldn't get sick when Happy would bring him places.

The mission was a success. The problems were fixed, and they were payed their jewls. By the time the team got back it was already sunset, meaning her birthday would end soon. _But what if they were planning a surprise party for me? _She decided to stay at the guild until 9:30, after all she had spent all of the afternoon with endless walking.

Lucy sat down on one of the barstools, with an aftermath of yawning. Mirajane noticed this and walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy! How was your mission today?" Lucy groaned and replied with

"Exhausting!"

"I would have to agree with you, missions are very tiring. Which reminds me, would you like a caffinated drink or something? Or are you planning to leave soon?" Lucy looked around the somewhat empty guild.

"I think i'll leave now, I just want to go to sleep." Lucy yawned again. Mirajane gave her a approving nod,

"Alright, Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow, good night!"

"Good night, Mirajane!" Lucy quickly stood up and headed for the guild's entrance door. But before she could even get to open the door her actions were interupted by a mess of blue hair.

"Levy!" Lucy giggled, who knows? Maybe Levy remembered her birthday.

"I wanted to know how far you are on the new chapter of your novel!" Lucy frowned, she wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Well, last night I actually wrote a few chapters. I'll let you read them tomorrow."

"Leaving so soon? It's only 9:30, you know."

"Ah, yes. I am tired Levy. Missions with team Natsu is very tiring." Levy sighed.

"I understand, Lucy. Well good night!"

"Good night, Levy." Levy walked away, going to the bar to sit with her team mates.

Lucy left the guild for the night. And as soon as she did that, she felt tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, she had no need to cry. She took her usual route home, and when she got to her apartment she unlocked the door and walked inside.

She set her jacket on her coat rack; she didn't need to make her home a bigger mess than it already was at the moment. When she went to sit on her couch to read, she noticed something on her coffee table. It was a fairly small box, the wrapping was very neat. And on it was a tag which tells you who the gift was from. She couldn't believe her eyes, was she seeing things? No, she definetly got the name right. She was very confused.

Why? Why would this particular person even think of her as important? The tag had read: **To my precious daughter Lucy, from your father**. Precious? Since when was she precious? She started to get angry. She decided to open the box for it's contents inside.

The first thing she grabbed was a letter. After reading it, all of her anger faded. And she was shocked at what it said. He explained how he was wrong and he asked for her forgiveness. He also seemed extremely sorry for all of the times he missed her birthday. One part said: _Lucy, I hope this gift will be enough for the missed birthdays. This piece of jewlery is very important to me, and I know it will be important to you. _She grabbed the last item in the box, and inside was her mothers favorite necklace. She felt tears in her eyes again. His father really cared after all, unlike his past self.

Natsu lay on his bed, trying to understand some things that passed his mind. _Lucy seemed a bit down today, but why? _Natsu rolled onto his side, closing his eyes for another attempt at sleep. After what seemed like hours, Natsu finally fell alseep.

Lucy didn't get any sleep at all during the night, she was to depressed. She thought it was ironic. Her own father remembered her own birthday, yet the whole guild didn't. Lucy crawled onto her bed and brainstormed. She said to herself, "Well, it's ok... Who am I kidding? How could they forget their own guild member's birthday!"

AN:** AH! I'm so sorry for the late update! we lost our internet for a week, and I couldn't update! I'm so so so sorry for the people who waited so long for an update.**

**Anyway, anyone going to ConnectiCon in July?**

*** Trains are ALWAYS late, I would know.**


	3. Authors Note - Hiatus!

Sorry if you thought that this was a chapter update, I am just here to say that this story is currently on hiatus. It may even be discontinued. I currently don't have any motivation to write this story over again, or make any new parts. Also, I will admit that I used to be a terrible writer. The characters are also OOC. If you have any questions feel free to ask through review, PM, or my tumblr account. I am on my tumblr more than I am on my account so I suggest that you ask or message through there. My tumblr is homojohn. Thank you for reading.

-Anya [1/12/13]


End file.
